Time to Believe
by NickyW
Summary: For Maria, the past few days had been nothing short of wondrous and she still felt like she was floating on air. Not only had she become engaged to the only man she knew she would ever love but in that instant she had become mother to his seven marvellous children also. Why was it then that she didn't feel worthy of his love and what was it that would convince her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks go to the lovely people at TSOM Proboards whose amazing and prolific writing have inspired me! The theme of this story has probably been covered before but hopefully it'll be readable!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing!

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **Time to Believe**

By

Nicky W

For Maria, the past few days had been nothing short of wondrous and she still felt like she was floating on air. Not only had she become engaged to the only man she knew she would ever love but in that instant she had become mother to his seven marvellous children also.

Whilst to some people this would be a tad daunting, to Maria it was a blessing. Deep in her heart she had known that her true calling was not to be cloistered away from the world to live out her days as a nun devoting her life and love only to God himself. Instead she would use that unending love to look after and cherish her own family, her own husband.

The children, she had to admit, had been a challenge at first but once she had convinced them that she was not there to restrict their childhoods or even take the place of the father that they so dearly wanted to love, then they had accepted her and grown to love her themselves.

Telling them of hers and their father's news though worried Maria greatly. Whilst Georg was convinced that they would accept Maria as their mother with open arms, she herself was not so confident. Baroness Schraeder had not made a lasting impression on the children but they had started to prepare themselves for the inevitable truth that she was destined to be their new mother. Liesl had confided in Maria about the misgivings she had regarding the Baroness and had left Maria in no doubt that no one could ever replace their beloved mother, Agathe. Even the boys, who were dismayed at the Baronesses pitiful ball skills had resigned themselves to the fact that they would have to make allowances. The little ones loved how beautiful the Baroness was and they adored her fine dresses and gorgeous perfumes, to them she was almost a fairy tale Princess, so they were not so difficult to win over.

More than that though, the children had only just started to feel the benefit of their father's affection again after such a long time. After years of being afraid of his whistles and orders, they had finally witnessed him emerge from the darkest period of his life like a new man. His eyes had been opened to the feelings of his dear children and they were a family once more.

Now though, they were expected to forget all about the Baroness and believe that their Governess, the plain, dowdy, innocent young woman who had once borne the vestiges of a nun, had won their father's heart.

xXx

Georg had told them one morning after breakfast a few days after he had proposed to Maria. Liesl had given Maria a knowing grin and an encouraging smile before excusing herself from the table, placing a sincere kiss on her cheek and leaving for a walk by the lake. The boys had sniggered awkwardly but gave Maria a hug after Georg threw them one of his stares. Louisa and Brigitta quietly left the table and hugged their father before they went up to their rooms and Marta and Gretl threw themselves onto Maria's lap almost taking the wind out of her completely. Georg shooed them away and they ran chattering up the stairs excitedly before clattering into the nursery and slamming the door behind them with a loud crash.

"I think that went quite well," Georg said warmly as he cocked his head to one side and gave Maria a wink.

"Hmmm, I suppose they seemed to take the news quite well." Maria eased herself out of the chair and walked to where Georg was sitting at the head of the table. He sat back in his chair looking up at Maria lovingly as she passed. Maria placed her hand on his shoulder momentarily and as she made her way to the door he grabbed it stopping her in her tracks and he gently pulled her back.

"There's something troubling you, I can tell," the concern was evident in Georg's soft tone. "You aren't having second thoughts… I mean, I know it's all been such a whirlwind and I should have handled things better than I did."

Maria glanced out into the hallway and when she saw that there was no one around she edged past the table and gently sat on Georg's lap. She cupped Georg's cheek in the palm of her hand and rubbed her thumb delicately across it.

"You dealt with things in the only way you could. I'm not denying that you took me by surprise but..." her fingers moved to his chin and pulled his lips to hers, as they parted Maria looked deep into Georg's sparkling blue eyes, "it was the most beautiful surprise that anyone has ever given me. I have never felt so loved and so completely happy in my entire life."

Maria brushed a stray lock of hair from Georg's forehead before resting her head on his shoulder. In turn Georg brought his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"You know… I never for one moment thought that I would ever feel like this again."

"Like what?" Maria asked him intrigued.

"Like a love-struck young man," he blushed and Maria kissed his cheek. Georg took her right hand and placed it over his chest. His eyes were piercing and intense.

"Do you feel that?" Georg's heart was pounding at a frightening speed. " _That_ … amongst other things," he chuckled, "is what you do to me each and every time you touch me. Your very existence has enchanted me and I can do nothing but surrender to you, body and soul. The thought of losing you, for whatever reason is so very painful. My life would be nothing without you, I would be nothing."

If Maria hadn't have known better she would have sworn that she could see tears glistening in his eyes. She rested her forehead against his and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She brushed the side of his mouth with her lips and felt him pull her to him even closer.

"I love you, Fraulein, more than I will ever be able to show you." Georg stroked her cheek softly with the back of his fingers before easing her off his lap. Taking both her hands, he kissed each in turn and then rose to face her, holding her hands between them against his chest.

"You never need to worry about losing me. I will be your constant annoyance until the end of my days," she giggled, any doubts she had about the children accepting her having eased.

"That's better, I don't like to see that pretty face of yours shadowed in worry. _Now_ … I do believe that you should go and see if our children have digested the news about our engagement!"

"Will you join us later for a picnic, I know the children would love it if you did."

"Only the children?" he raised one eyebrow and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Why Captain, I think you know the answer to that question." Maria leaned in to kiss him firmly before running her forefinger languidly along his jaw and down his neck until she placed two fingers under his tie and then quickly flicked it up into his face."

"Fraulein! I do believe that annoyance was right! You will pay for that one day." With that Georg tapped Maria on the bottom, making her squeal before chuckling all the way to his study.

xXx

Feeling far happier now, Maria decided that she would take Georg's advice and see what the children had to say about their news. Liesl was still out by the lake but she was sure she had heard the other children's voices in the nursery.

Maria skipped up the stairway and along the corridor humming one of her favourite tunes. Frau Schmidt, the Housekeeper was busy checking each room in turn and as she left the nursery shutting the door behind her, she bumped straight into Maria who was by now lost in her song.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, I'm so sorry. I really must look where I'm going in future."

Maria laughed and took Frau Schmidt by the hands swinging her around whilst singing merrily.

"My my, someone is in a very good mood this morning," Frau Schmidt chuckled. "It seems that not only are you good for the Captain but he is certainly suiting you too!"

The kindly Housekeeper was then taken by surprise as Maria flung her arms around her and hugged her warmly. "Oh, Frau Schmidt, he is, he really is. I don't know how it took me so long to realise just how wonderful he is."

"Well my dear, it is you that we should all thank for bringing our Captain back to us."

"He was always there, he'd just forgotten how to live," Maria took a step back and the atmosphere became more serious.

"Nonetheless, without you I'm not sure that he would have the relationship that he now has with his children. Those poor mites were getting unhappier by the day and their behaviour was uncontrollable."

"All they needed, Frau Schmidt, was someone to believe in them. It wasn't difficult. They did the rest themselves… talking of the children, do you know where they are? The nursery is far too quiet for them to all be in there?"

"They were here earlier but when I went into the room to sort things out they became very quiet and left for the garden I think."

"I hope they weren't rude to you, I will speak to them about it if they were."

"No, not at all, in fact they seemed very excited when I walked in and I think my presence stopped them from being so exuberant." The Housekeeper shrugged.

"Ah, well Captain Von Trapp told them of our engagement this morning. I think perhaps that would be the subject of their discussion. Um… did they seem to be happy about it?" Maria was unable to stop the niggling doubts from creeping back into her mind.

The Housekeeper reached out to rub Maria's arm, "there is no doubt that they are happy, my dear. You are the best thing to happen to this family in a long while. You are a true miracle, Maria." Frau Schmidt nodded before carrying on along the corridor to the children's bedrooms.

A huge sigh escaped Maria's mouth as she wished that she wasn't so unsure about everything. Maybe it was because all of this was so new to her and she didn't really know what to expect. She smoothed down her dress and took a huge breath puffing out her chest in an attempt to boost her confidence, before tripping back down the stairs towards the veranda.

xXx

"Why can't I say that? It's true, the Baroness _was_ beautiful. I know you didn't like her but that doesn't mean that we all hated her." Louisa was engaged in a heated argument with her younger siblings. Brigitta, Marta and Gretl seemed shocked that Louisa was defending the Baroness for as far as they knew, Louisa was just as dismayed by the possibility of her becoming their new mother as they were.

Freidrich and Kurt had decided that this was a conversation that they would be best avoiding and so they picked up their football and headed towards the field at the rear of the house.

"We didn't _hate_ the Baroness but she is nothing like Fraulein Maria is she?" Brigitta tried to become the voice of reason and calm the situation down.

Louisa grunted and stuck her chin in the air. "She most certainly is not, did you see some of the dresses that Fraulein Maria was quite happy to wear. They were nothing better than potato sacks."

"That is so cruel of you, you should be ashamed of yourself." Liesl walked up to the girls and shook her finger at Louisa. She had been listening to her sisters as they had debated the news that they had all just learned.

"I for one am pleased that father and Fraulein Maria are to be married. I would never have wanted the Baroness to be our new mother but I can't wait to be able to call Maria, mother."

"We are too," interrupted the three younger girls in unison.

Louisa's face flushed furiously and she looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

"I… I didn't mean that I don't want them to get married, I'm happy, of course I am but… well… "

Maria stepped onto the terrace above them to try and see where the children were and stood silently as she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"… the Baroness was so elegant and beautiful and I'm just not sure what father sees in Fraulein Maria, when he had the chance to marry Baroness Schraeder who seems _far more_ suited to him in so many ways. Her hair, her figure, her complexion… her friends… her money!"

She didn't want to hear anymore. Her worst suspicions had been confirmed. Even the children couldn't understand why their father would want to marry such a plain unfashionable waif. Her feet couldn't carry her off the balcony quick enough and as she turned she carelessly knocked one of the flower urns over and it shattered above them scattering soil and pieces of broken pottery all over the tiles.

Liesl ran back so that she could see what had happened above them and only managed to see the back of Maria's skirts billowing behind her as she fled through the doors back into the house.

"For an intelligent girl, Louisa, sometimes you do the stupidest of things. Your head is full of nonsense from reading far too many of those stupid fashion magazines from Berlin and Paris. When you are a little older Louisa maybe you'll understand that beauty isn't only skin deep." Liesl snapped with a haughty sniff.

"Don't tell me you never looked at them. Getting ideas for how you could impress that stupid oaf, Rolf," Louisa fired back.

"For goodness sake, Louisa, STOP! You've upset Fraulien Maria. Sometimes I just wish you'd keep your opinions to yourself."

"I didn't mean to and I'm not saying that I'm not happy that she's marrying father," Louisa had calmed down now and was a little embarrassed by her outburst and she was dreadfully upset that she had hurt their Fraulein's feelings.

"It's all right, I'll go and speak to her and tell her that we are all _very_ happy that she will be marrying father, I'm sure she'll understand." Whilst Liesl's words seemed to satisfy Louisa, she wasn't so sure that she would be able to make Maria believe that they hadn't meant for any of what she had heard to hurt her.

xXx

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the story so far, there will be at least one further chapter. Any reviews would be very gratefully received. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I hope you enjoy ch 2.

 **Disclaimer** : as previous

 **Rating:** T

 **Time to Believe**

Chapter 2

Tears stung Maria's eyes as she ran blindly up the winding stairway to her bedroom. She was thankful only for the fact that she hadn't met anybody on her way up. Closing the door behind her she threw herself onto her bed and grabbed the sheets in her fists. How on earth could she believe that she would ever be worthy of Georg. She had no style, no finesse and if the _children_ knew it, then how could she have been so foolish.

 _Of course_ he said he loved her but what if the Baroness was right. Maybe it was because he knew that she was in love with him and that was what made him want her. He couldn't truly love her and he would soon tire of her when she didn't fit in amongst his social circles.

As she continued to sob uncontrollably, Maria's chest began to hurt. She sat up and pulled one of the pillows up to her chin to try to find some form of comfort.

Liesl had left her sisters outside but she knew that she couldn't be too long as she had the responsibility of looking after her younger siblings when there were no adults with them. She stood at the end of the corridor and even from there she could hear the strangled wails that betrayed Maria's distraught state. Somehow she knew that it wouldn't matter what she said to her Governess, nothing would convince her that they were happy to have her as their mother.

It was a difficult decision for Liesl. She didn't want to embarrass Maria by seeing her in this state but neither did she want to admit to her father that they had upset the woman he cared more than the earth about. It was no good. Only her father could talk Maria round and make her see that she was indeed loved by them all. Liesl didn't know very much about love but she had known even before Georg had told them that morning that her father loved Maria completely and utterly. He was the only one that could make her happy again.

xXx

With some trepidation, Liesl knocked tentatively on her father's study door and waited for his reply.

"Enter," she heard his serious voice from beyond the door and could already tell that he was involved in something quite important.

Liesl popped her head around, "Father… could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Is it important Liesl, I really am rather busy." Georg had looked up to see his daughter but then quickly dropped his head back down to the document which lay on his desk.

"Well, I… I wouldn't bother you normally but I, erm – I think there's something that you need to know."

Georg sighed but then put the pen down that he had been twiddling between his fingers. "I suppose you had better come in then." He gestured for his daughter to enter the room and join him by his desk.

Liesl stood with her hands clasped behind her and shifted nervously from one foot to the other before her father grew impatient of her sudden shyness.

" _Well_ … what is this urgent information that requires you to disturb me from my most _importan_ t work?" There was sarcasm in Georg's voice but he was growing a little frustrated by his daughter's intrusion. "Has Kurt eaten all the apple strudel or perhaps Marta has lost another tooth… hmmm… come on, spit it out."

"It's Fraulein Maria, I'm sorry father, but we have done a terrible thing." Liesl's cheeks reddened and she hung her head in shame, seemingly taking great interest in the carpet below her feet.

"If you children have decided to start your silly practical jokes again, just because we told you that Maria and I are to be married then I will not be happy, Liesl. I thought you children had grown out of all that stupid nonsense."

"I wish it were just that father but it isn't. I'm afraid that Fraulein Maria heard the girls talking about how beautiful Baroness Schraeder was and I'm worried that she thinks that we aren't happy that you are going to marry her."

Georg's head fell into his hands and he began to rub his temples.

"Worse than that though… she might not think that she is good enough for you. She is in her bedroom now… crying." Liesl jumped as her father thumped his fist down on his desk.

"Why is it that you children cannot keep yourselves out of trouble unless you are under constant guard?"

Georg took a deep breath to calm himself and ease his anger before placing his hands on his desk and lifting himself slowly from his chair. He could see that Liesl was almost shaking and he felt guilty as he had hoped that the days when his children were frightened of him were long gone. In a reasonable tone he addressed Liesl again.

"And do all of my children believe that I should not marry Maria?" He had to ask the question although he knew that Liesl's answer would make no difference to how he felt about his fiancée.

"No, of course not. Father, you know how we feel about Fraulein Maria. We ALL adore her. It was Louisa having to get into a petty argument with Brigitta and the younger ones. But she didn't mean it, she was just trying to show off. She really is very sorry. If there's anything we can do to make things better."

"That is something that we shall have to think about but for now, I really think that you should leave this to me Liesl. There is one thing that I ask of you though…" Georg looked at his daughters tear stained cheeks and stepped towards her wiping away the teardrops. "Will you please look after your brothers and sisters for me for the rest of the afternoon? Uncle Max should be back soon and he will have to help you." He lifted his daughters chin and stroked her cheek gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure all of this can be sorted out but Maria and I need some time alone to talk."

Liesl nodded and then gave her father a kiss on the cheek before going back to the garden.

Georg looked out of his study window and saw the children sitting on the steps looking very forlorn. It reminded him of when Maria had left and there was nothing anyone could do to lift their mood. Liesl joined them and he could tell that she was trying to reassure them. It seemed that she had been successful as they soon started playing a game of hide and seek and he could hear them laughing and giggling loudly.

His work, as important as it was, would have to wait. All he needed to do now was convince Maria that she was loved, totally and completely.

How hard could it be?

xXx

 **Just a quick chapter, hopefully I'll get chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I just hope that it reads okay. Disclaimer and rating as previous chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Maria, please may I come in?" Georg waited patiently outside Maria's bedroom door.

On the other side, Maria pulled a sleeve over her hand and wiped her eyes. Her sobs had subsided but she still sat clutching the pillow to her chest. Her nose was running and she knew that her eyes would be red and puffy. She didn't want Georg to see her in this state but she knew that she couldn't hide forever. She put the pillow back in its correct place on the bed and walked slowly across the room.

Quietly she opened her bedroom door and then turned to sit back down on the bed. Georg pushed the door open and then reached behind his back and pushed it closed softly as he leant against it. How could it be that less than an hour earlier Maria had seemed so happy and confident about their relationship but now sitting before him, was a woman who looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders?

He walked up to the side of the bed, "Erm… may I?" and gestured toward where she sat. She didn't reply but neither did she object as he joined her on the bed keeping enough distance that she wouldn't feel threatened.

"Liesl came to see me. The children are all very unhappy. They think that they have upset you and I can see that their suspicions are correct." Georg cocked his head to one side so that he could see Maria's face.

"It's all a misunderstanding, you do know that don't you." His tone was soft and soothing as he tried to explain in the best way that could. "The children adore you, just remember how they welcomed you back after you'd left for the Abbey. They really are very happy that we are getting married." He stroked her arm and then slid his fingers through hers, pulling her hand onto his thigh.

Maria couldn't find any words. She stared at the hand that was resting over hers. His wedding ring glistened in the sunlight that was by now streaming through Maria's bedroom window. Instinctively she brought her other hand to his and started to stroke the gleaming gold band.

"Why did you break off your engagement with Elsa?" Maria asked calmly. There was a slight pause as Georg considered the motive behind Maria's question.

"Well… it's as I said to you. You can't marry someone when you are in love with someone else."

"And did you already know that I was in love with you. Is that what you found so attractive?" It was taking Maria all her time to stay composed.

"Yes, I mean I thought - I hoped that you loved me in the same way that I loved you but that isn't why I was attracted to you. I can't say that I wasn't pleased, after all, I had done little to make you love me and yet still you did. You had seen me at my worst and still you found something in me that was worthy of your love."

Maria laughed weakly and finally looked up so that her eyes met his. She could see the concern etched on his face. "Oh Georg, how can you talk about not being good enough for me. It's me, I'm the problem. The children didn't do anything to hurt me intentionally I know that but they made me realise that _you_ deserve better. You were about to marry the Baroness and it was obvious that she loved you and could give you everything that you need.

"But Maria, there lies the problem. Elsa may well have loved me, although I'm not all that sure that she did but one thing is for certain, whilst I may have cared a great deal for her, I certainly did not love her. There is only one woman that I love and wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"But look at me…" Maria shrugged her shoulders in a self-depreciating manner, "… I wouldn't know sophistication if it jumped up and bit me on the nose."

"And that, my darling is one of the reasons that I love you so much. It should be apparent to you by now that I care nothing for the snobbish bores that Elsa liked to parade me in front of. Sometimes I just felt like a trophy on her arm, something for her to show off and bring out for special occasions. Elsa was very beautiful there is no doubt about that and I will not insult your intelligence by trying to deny it but you, Maria, are beyond beautiful, you are exquisite, both inside and out, much _much_ more than Elsa would ever be."

"Now I _know_ that you are just trying to make me feel better," she sighed. "Just take Elsa's hair for example, it was always so beautifully styled and it's colour as delicate as Edelweiss."

Georg edged closer to Maria on the bed and delicately with one finger he brushed a strand of her hair aside before slowly running his fingers through her hair. He leant in smelling its fragrance before kissing her on the temple.

"Do you really think that Elsa would have allowed me to do this to her perfect coiffure?" Maria looked blankly at Georg. "You don't want to answer that? Well I shall tell you - she did not." He continued to play with the hair at the nape of Maria's neck and she could feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"Whenever I am near you I want to run my fingers through your hair, just as I am doing now. I never felt that desire with Elsa. Your hair is as soft as silk, it is as lustrous as a thousand glorious fireflies. It smells like the wild flowers from the hills and I love it so short, I never want you to have it any other way." Georg's lips grazed Maria's neck and she could feel his quickening breath against her throat.

Her cheeks began to flush. She truly wasn't used to compliments and with good reason as she had received very few if any at all when she wore her nuns' uniform and her hair was covered by the wimple.

"Perhaps that's true but you can't say that I have a better figure than Elsa. My goodness when she wore that elegant dress at the Ball, she looked like a Princess."

Georg could sense that Maria was starting to relax and the mood was lifting slightly. He moved even closer to her so that his arm rested against hers. A spark of desire passed between them and Georg leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Hmmm, you are right there, she did have curves in all the right places," he looked up cheekily to see if he was taking things too far but Maria was trying to stifle a smile, "… and I thought that perhaps there couldn't possibly be anyone with a better figure… until, I saw a certain Governess step out of the lake soaking wet through with her dress clinging to her, leaving nothing to the imagination!"

Maria gasped and feigned embarrassment as her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"What? You think I didn't notice," Georg raised his eyebrows and shot Maria a wicked glance. His hand skimmed down her side, his thumb brushing against the side of Maria's breast, before coming to rest upon her hip. "Believe me when I tell you that I had many a disturbed night just thinking about what might lie beneath that sodden dress." His lips found their place on Maria's neck once more and as he peppered light kisses along her jaw she closed her eyes and felt her head swimming with emotions that she had never before experienced.

They shouldn't have been alone like this, in her room. Temptation was a terrible force to resist, she had been taught this at the Abbey and now she realised just how hard it was to do the right thing. But it felt so right to be with him, to be close to him, how could it be wrong?

Georg pressed his body into her so that she lay down on the bed and he followed her down so that his body rested slightly atop hers. He cradled her head with one hand and with the other he stroked her cheek rubbing circles with his thumb.

Anticipation was making Maria nervous and exhilarated at the same time, her voice became slightly shaky as she continued her questions.

"You cannot say though that Elsa's complexion was anything but flawless. Her skin was so smooth and…" Persistent kisses silenced Maria as it became clear that Georg had tired of listening. They were soft at first, chaste even but as Georg continued to pay attention to Maria's moist lips, the sighs that they elicited in her were so arousing to Georg that he licked her bottom lip before nipping it gently making Maria part her lips to allow his tongue to enter. They had kissed like this before once or twice but never with so much passion, so much intensity.

Through ragged breaths and hot kisses Georg sought to silence her questions.

"Your skin..."

" _Oh, Georg_."

"… is natural and flawless"

" _Please, Georg."_

"Your eyes entice me and the moment I looked deeply into them I was lost forever."

" _Just kiss me,"_

"Your perfect button nose…"

" _Now"_

"Is almost as beautiful as your rosebud lips."

Maria could wait no longer she pulled him down to her by his lapels and they shared a fiercely passionate kiss which left them both breathless. Gasping as they finally parted, Georg looked into her enticing eyes.

"Now do you believe that there could never be anyone more worthy of my love than you, my darling?"

All Maria could do was nod and she threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. They lay there basking in the warmth of their embrace for several moments making the most of the time they had alone together. Finally they both sat up and rearranged their clothes.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and insecure. I promise that from now on I will have confidence in us. I should go and see the children and apologise to them too." Maria started to stand but Georg pulled her gently back down.

"There's no need for you to apologise. Louisa however will be apologising to _you_ after I speak to her."

"Oh no, no you mustn't say anything to her. She is entitled to her own opinion and I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt me. Now, if I remember correctly we promised the children a picnic this afternoon."

Georg's faced dropped as he remembered that they had indeed planned an afternoon out with the children. "We did you are right, but…" he glanced at his watch "I don't believe that it's the afternoon yet and Liesl has promised to look after her brothers and sisters for us until Max gets back."

Maria grinned as she could see the lascivious look that was sweeping across Georg's face.

"And I think, perhaps, Fraulein I do need to just double check that your figure is indeed far superior to Baroness Schraeder's."

"Hmmmm… I think you should check, just to be sure," Maria giggled as his hands reached behind Maria's back and began unbuttoning her dress.

xXx

 _ **Thank you for reading. I think this is probably the end unless I get some more inspiration to continue it. I know it takes time but I would be really grateful if you could leave a review. Thank you so much!**_


End file.
